Dreaming of You
by Haunted Sk8ter Gypsy
Summary: Kagome is an Inuyoukai. Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyou and leaves Kagome. A new twist is added whenKagome finds out she is the intended mate of.... read to find out


Dreaming of You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form except for the manga in my bedroom.  
  
Roses are red,  
And violets are blue  
I don't own Sesshoumaru  
But neither do you.  
  
Au: Ok yeah now that I'm done being me, on to the story. This is a one shot and yes it is Shess/Kag story. Kagome is Inuyoukai and Sesshoumaru is his normal self. Kagome appears 19 and Shessoumaru appears 21. Ok that's all the background you need to know (Besides the fact that I'm a really crappy writer.) Ok now back to the story. If you like Review please and if you don't like Review anyway' s and tell me why you didn't like.  
  
A raven haired girl with silver streaks highlighting her hair, leaned on the rail of her balcony and thought of him. The one she loved now, the one she was destined for. She used to think it was his half brother Inuyasha. But he turned on her at the last minute and went to hell with the fake clay imitation of her. A month later she found herself the intended mate of Inuyasha's older brother, Shessoumaru. She really did love him.  
  
(Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
  
I stay up and think of you.  
  
And I wish on a star,  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too.)  
  
Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the castle looking out at the stars leaning on the edge of his balcony. He was thinking about his intended mate, Kagome. At first he really hated her she was after all traveling with his half-breed half-brother Inuyasha. But now the only person he thought about was Kagome. He truly did care for her and even when he found out she had been keeping her true self from him he still cared for her. And he did calm down later when he found out her reason for hiding what she was, an Inuyoukai.  
  
(Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes,  
  
Would you see what's inside?  
  
Would you even care?)  
  
Kagome had been surprised when, still traveling with Inuyasha, she had started to have dreams about Sesshoumaru. She had found herself thinking nonstop about him. And she started to look foreword to the battles between him and Inuyasha. Just for a chance to see him even if all she was was a worthless weak human wench to him. She knew he didn't care about her but that didn't stop her from caring about him.  
  
(I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
  
How much I love you.  
  
(yes I do))  
  
Sesshoumaru had always had a fascination for Kagome but had never acted on it due to the fact that she was just a human. That was before he got to know her, after he knew her he came to terms on the fact that she was human and there was no changing that. But she was still the only human besides Rin that he had ever excepted. And later on he finds out that she was an Inuyoukai to and his intended mate. He s lowly flew out his window on his cloud, heading towards the nearby lake.  
  
(Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
  
I stay up and think of you.  
  
And I wish on a star,  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too.  
  
*'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes,  
  
Would you see what's inside?  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
  
How much I love you.  
  
(yes I do))  
  
Kagome slowly floated out her window to glide over to the nearby lake, Unknowingly the same spot that Sesshoumaru was headed towards. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him at first. But when she did that was all she noticed the world faded away and it was like they were the only people for miles. They floated towards each other. They were complete opposites in looks. Sesshoumaru with his cold demure and striking sculptured looks. His long silver hair floated in the wind and seemed to dance around him, his skin so flawlessly white it looked like snow. Kagome with her warm twinkling eyes and her petite figure with the looks of an angel. Her hair danced around her waist and her skin was a lovely cream color.  
  
(corazon, I can't stop dreaming of you,  
  
no puedo dejar de pensar en ti,  
  
I can't stop dreaming,  
  
como te nesesito,  
  
I cant stop dreaming of you,  
  
mi amor como teextrano )  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly floated nearer to Kagome taking her hand and pulling her closer. He pulled her down to the ground and they sat cuddled up to each other with Kagome in his lap. They looked out across the lake and its reflecting light. The moon was a perfect circle of light ,that sent a beam down to the lake reflecting it onto the lover's faces. Sesshoumaru slowly leaned down while Kagome looked up at him, love shining in her eyes, their lips met in a perfect kiss that showed all their true and hidden feelings.  
  
(Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said I love you  
  
I love you too)  
  
After the Kiss Shessoumaru leaned up and looked down into Kagome's deep blue eyes. He softly whispered to her the one thing she longed to hear from him. "I Love You." He kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
(Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
  
(ad lib to fade))  
  
Kagome looked up into his golden amber eyes and said the only thing her ever wanted to hear from her lips." I love You Too." They kissed once more before Kagome leaned her head on Shessoumaru's shoulder. As the night faded away they looked out across the lake and to rising sun, both hoping for a long happy life together.  
  
Au: see I told you I was a crappy writer. Ok well Review if you want to. And if you see Shessoumaru running around with no clothes on please direct him back to my room he seems to have escaped again. 


End file.
